plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyler Conner
Tyler Conner aka 'The Shadow' is a character on Plagued made by Tyler on August 12, 2011 by 'Tyler Champ' Personality Tyler is a very calm collected person, despite all that has gone on since the appocalypse has happened he has been strangly calm unlike alot of people who want to run around screaming like idiots. He hates people that are afraid of the events that have unfolded. he sees it as a chance for growth and learning about the world and ones self. He is an easy person to get along with if you are one of the ones that are making the best of this horrible situation. If you are unfortunate enough for him to know you are afraid of the appocalypse he will tend to give you something else to be afraid of instead...him self. He is pretty layed back person when he is not out fighting he has friends scattered around here and there but none of them are close to him he tends to keep to him self for a long time till you get to know him. History Tyler was born and raised in southern Oklahoma on a small ranch, he grew up with just his father beacuse his mother had died at his birth. With his father being the only parent in his life Tyler began learning many life skills at a young age. such as how to handle many various weapons and different survival techniques intented for if you are lost in the wild, he will later find out they come in better use then he thought before. When he was a teen in school he was always picked on beacuse he was not like everyone else. While everyone had a dream or a goal they wanted to make.Tyler just wanted to kill stuff, anything and everything. Perhaps this was from his dad raising him or perhaps it was just what he really wanted, either way everyone did not trust him beacuse of his anger and his drive to kill anything that crossed his path. after highschool he was single still, never once had he had a girlfriend let alone a real friend, at the age of 21 his dad died of lung cancer. Tyler was at a loss as to what to do with his life now. He ended up moving to california to live his life the best he could but only ended up drinking everynight at the local bars. One night he met a girl at the bar who had a similiar story as him they got to talking and started to like each other. They weant on to date for 8 months, and thats when it happened...The apocalypse. Tyler lost his first girlfriend to the begginging stages of the end. This caused him to turn his back from The Haven and he became a rouge, Wandering around the country killing Vampyres and anything else that tryed to kill him, He started to build quite a name for him self, but this brought attention on him he did not want. He had to of been by far one of the most forsaken beings on the planet. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans